


I Need This

by MrDreamsUntoPaper (DocterCaboom)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Yami Yuugi | Atem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/MrDreamsUntoPaper
Summary: Yugi has found himself in an All Girls School, surrounded by many girls who want to get with him, no matter what.





	I Need This

"Yugi!" Her lips met his in a long embrace before separating just for a moment. "I've waited so long, to have... a partner."

Yugi, following his brain, tried to resist but Atem was too much. It wasn't even the second day of classes and the all girl school (aside from him) had cracked down. Yugi didn't expect any of these to be honest, but he brought this upon himself. "Atem!" Yugi barely managed through Atem's onslaught of kisses. "Please stop!"

"Yugi... call me Yami! We're... partners... don't you see?!" Atem embraced Yugi even harder than he thought she could.

'I'm going to black out!' Yugi thought. "Ate-atem!"


End file.
